


The Offering

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo visit someone they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

Frodo walked beside Sam to the tiny cemetery on the outskirts of Hobbiton. They each carried a small bouquet of flowers to place on Bell Gamgee's grave.

Frodo felt a deepening sense of loneliness. He had no grave to visit. The bodies of his parents had never been recovered.

He watched as Sam knelt beside his mother's grave and reverently placed his flowers beneath the small stone. "Hello, Mother-Bell," he said sadly, wiping his eyes. "We brought you some flowers from our garden."

Frodo took Sam's hand, then lay his flowers down. "For you," he whispered. "For all of you."


End file.
